


You Like This So Much

by iteration



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Face Slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iteration/pseuds/iteration
Summary: "Why do you like this so much?""I - unngh - I just like it."





	You Like This So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Toft for beta.

Harold’s hand neatly struck John’s face. _Slap._

"Why do you like this so much?" Harold asked.

John’s gasped for air. The whole left side of his face was warm and stinging. "I don't know."

 _Slap._ Harold hit him again, on the right side this time.

"No, John. Tell me. Tell me what your emotions are."

John's erection strained, hard, against the crotch of his pants. He resisted the urge to spread his legs. "I - unngh - I just like it."

Left side again. _Slap._

With a low, guttural sound, John sagged forward. Sweat was beading at his hairline, and his skin was flushed deep red. Still, he kept a tight grip on the edges of the chair, just as Harold had instructed.

"John. Don't climax yet, John."

"No, no I won't." He said quickly.

Harold stepped closer and, still standing, gripped John's chin. His hand was really warm. "Tell me why you like it, John."

"It makes me -" He stopped broke off, and the words remained there, suspended. It makes me.

Harold brought his hand back, held it there for three full seconds, and struck again. _Slap._

"Tell. Me."

"It makes me feel cared for! It makes me -" John closed his eyes. "It makes me feel that you know that I like it and you do it for me and _oh god_ -" his voice broke. "It makes me feel cared for."

_Slap._

Harold ran his hand down the side of John’s face. "Go ahead, John, touch yourself."

The sound of John’s lewd movements filled the room. They made a mess. A tangled, intricate mess of emotions and sensations that was everything they had ever wanted.


End file.
